


Memories Are All We Have

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Court of Owls, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, I don’t know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: Nobody will be able to take them this time.He’ll make sure of it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Memories Are All We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: the Court of Owls is it’s own warning, mention of blood, mention of needles
> 
> None of the other stories are cooperating, so here’s a short (kinda poetic) version of Dick’s backstory!

Dick doesn’t remember much from  _ before- _

_ The exhilaration of having his life depend on two thin wires. _

_ The sway of the platforms. _

_ A tender kiss against his forehead. _

_ The fear that pulsed through him when he missed the bar. _

_ Robin. _

_ Flying. _

_ Home. _

He remembers even less about  _ then- _

_ Cold needles and beds. _

_ Golden eyes. _

_ White masks. _

_ Bloody knives. _

_ Deep churning disgust as the light dies. _

So, Dick will do everything he can to keep his memories of  _ now- _

_ Black Kevlar. _

_ Quick and witty jokes. _

_ A warm bed. _

_ Flying once more. _

_ Songs, both new and old. _

_ A safe embrace. _

_ Recreating Robin. _

_ Making sense of the world. _

_ Learning the new and relearning the old. _

_ Unmasked faces. _

_ Games in the garden. _

_ His family, smiling and laughing. _

_ Home again. _

Nobody will be able to take them this time.

He’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions? Comment them and I’ll be happy to answer them for you!


End file.
